The Devil's Voice
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: Mahiru and Roseana met Mitsuru and the demons boys when they were 14, they had became friends since and they decided to create a band. What will happen then? will love blossom? or will popularity breaks them apart?
1. Character's Profile

**Uhmm hello......this is my second fanfic about crescent moon, but I am still nervous......so please read and review, your comments will be appreiated. Also....this is just the characters profile as stated and the story will start on the next chapter. So.......enjoy :)**

**Characters Profile**

_Mahiru Shiraishi_

Age : 17 years old

D.O.B : 5 October 1992

Birthplace: Tokyo

S.A : make people calm with her songs

Hobby : Swimming and reading

Race : Human

Secret : afraid of the dark and ghosts expecially Nozomu's ghost stories

The main character of the story. Mahiru is a student of Kaibara High School. She had been friends with Roseanna since childhood. When they were 14, the demons boys came to their school, and slowly they became good friends. At the start, she didn't know they are demons. However she accidentally found them changing to their demons form at a full moon. She decided to trust them and a few months later, they created a band. She's the lead singer of Devil's Voice and the only girl except for the manager.

_Mitsuru Souo_

Age : 17 yrs old

D.O.B : 7 June 1992

Birthplace : ??????

S.A : controls wind and lightning

Hobby : playing guitar

Race : half human-half tengu

Secret : Can't swim

A powerful tengu with complicated upbringing. Mitsuru is half human and he was raised by humans. However, they abandoned him when they found out about his power. Since then, he found it difficult to trust people even the other demons. But, during their friendship, slowly he learned how to trust people. Plays the guitar.

_Nozomu Moegi_

Age : 19 years old

D.O.B : 21 March 1990

Birthplace : Hiroshima

S.A : gathers information using his bats and teleportation

Hobby : playing the keyboard

Race : Vampire

Secret : popular with ladies because of his actions and looks.

A vampire with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks like a foreigner but is actually not. His special abilities is to gather information which is really useful at times. Nozomu is really popular with the girls because of how he acts toward them. He plays the keyboard.

_Akira Yamabuki_

Age: 19 years old

D.O.B: 17 April 1990

Birthplace: Tokyo

S.A: senses and speed

Hobby: cooking and playing bass guitar

Race: Werewolf

Secret: watch night commercials

A happy-going werewolf. He's probably the most noisy and talkative one. Akira doesn't like to be serious for a long time. But, when he is then all the smiles are gone from his face. Despite his characters, Akira is an excellent chef which he is very proud about. Plays the bass guitar.

_Misoka Asagi_

Age: 21 years old

D.O.B: 16 September 1989

Birthplace: Kyoto

S.A: control fire

Hobby: being quiet

Race: Fox demon

Secret: shorter than he's supposed to be

A quiet and responsible fox demon. Being the opposite of Akira, he's not the talkative type. He hardly talks at all and he likes being serious. He's the unspoken leader of the demon's gang and he is respected by them. He plays the drums which is weird based on his characters.

_Roseana Shimiwura_

Age: 17 years old

D.O.B: 1 February 1992

Birthplace: Tokyo

Hobby: leading and organizing people

Race: Human

Secret: is a very forgetful person

Roseana is the manager of the band. She is a very responsible person and also Mahiru's chilhood friend. When she found out the boys were demons, she was a bit terrified. However, she trust them and she told them that she'll be their manager. Despite her quiet character, she is a really forgetful person and most of the time, Mahiru had to remind her with stuff like homework, concerts, etc.

**Okay everyone....that's the characters profile. I did my best to describe them and I hope is alright. I apologized for any wrong grammars, as I am still trying to improve my skills. Thank you for reading and please review........:)**


	2. Devil's Voice

**Hi everyone.....this is the first chapter and I was really excited writing this. However, I couldn't make it any longer as because I wanna reveal everything else on the next story. So please enjoy the story......... By the way....Crescent moon or is character is not mine, but this fanfic and my characters is.  
**

_Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like_

At the top of the stage, a band was prfoming....they are known as The Devil's Voice.

_Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip throw our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight  
Let's rough it up till they shut it down  
_

Everyone was clapping and singing along to the young brown short-haired girl who was singing happily.

_  
It's ah ah obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
ah ah obvious, when you come close to me_

There were also other people there. A black haired boy, who was playing the lead guitar. A blond haired guy who was playing the keyboard while every girls was drooling over him. A happy looking orange haired boy who was playing the bass guitar. Also....a short, black-long haired guy who was playing the drums. 

_Let's make a scene like movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down, no one's watching  
Close your eyes,  
Play it back in rewind_

_So serial as the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling the credits are rolling  
Hold me now before we run out of time  
Let's rough it up till the end of the night_

_It's ah ah obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's ah ah obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
ah ah bvious when you come close to me_

_It's ah ah obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see you and me  
_

Everyone was having fun and they felt calm listening to the girl's voice.

_  
It's ah ah obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's ah ah obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
ah ah obvious when you come close to me_

_It's ah ah obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's ah ah obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
ah ah obvious when you come close to me_

Unknown to them however, they are not normal humans. All of the boys are demons and part of the Lunar Race, a demon race. The short-haired girl is human but she had powers to calm people with her songs. The song ended as everyone clapped loudly and slowly they bowed slightly at the audience, and disappeared behind the stage.

_**Behind the stage**_

"Agh!!! I'm so tired!! and hungry", the orange haired guy moaned while sitting down at the couch. They are now inside a room behind stage....well they call it the Waiting Room. The other 4 entered as well and also sat down.

"Here Akira...catch!" the blond guy threw him a packet of lollies and Akira catches it gracefully.

"Yipee!! thanks Nozomu" Akira gave him a quick hug and sat back down while eating the lollies slowly.

Suddenly, the door opened and entered a young girl with long black hair flowing down her shoulder. She was holding a book in her hand and she smiled nicely at the group.

"Well done guys!!!", she said happily and walked towards the brown-haired girl.

"Especially you Mahiru....that was such a nice singing", she smiled again and sat herself by her best friend.

"Thanks Roseana......", Mahiru just muttered and took the book from Roseana and started reading it. It was Mahiru's fav book and Roseana always brought it in case she wanted to read it.

"Hey what about me????", Akira suddenly groaned with his mouth full of lollies, as he walked towards them.

"Yes...Yes....You all did a good job!!", she said while patting his head.

"Okay then.....Let's go we have another concert tomorrow and we have to practice. Everyone groaned at the thought of practicing after this tiring concert. Sure....being famous is so....not easy.

"Ah....wait Roseana!! I need to buy a new sketch book.....my old one is full!! Please.....", she begged while giving the manager puppy eyes. Roseana eventually sighed in defeat and said.....

"Sure....but take Mitsuru with you, he'll take you back home", she said and then she gave Nozomu a sign to teleport everyone except those two back home.

"Ugh.....", groaned Mitsuru, the black haired boy. "She loves to annoy me" he just groaned and not moving a muscle.

"Come on Mitsuru!!!! I don't have all day!!!", she put her hands on her hips, demanding him to stand up.

"Okay....Okay....geez", Mitsuru grabbed her hand and together, they walked outside, towards the book store.

_**At the bookstore**_

They entered the shop and walked towards the art session. When they arrived, they saw a collection of sketch pads and drawing sets.

"Hey Mitsuru.....which one do you think I should get???", Mahiru asked while browsing through the stuff.

"I don't know just hurry up and get this over with", he groaned while tapping his foot unpatiently.

"Geez....Mitsuru", she groaned but she knows really well not to anger him.....because well...uhh he can be really scary when he's angry.

After a couple of minutes, Mitsuru took an A4 blue sketch pad and a set of drawing pencils. They paid at the counter and walked out. They kept on walking until the arrived at a deserted street. After looking around making sure no one's looking, Mitsuru shifted to his demon form which is a really powerful looking Tengu. It looks like he could kill anyone just with those huge claws of his. He wrapped his hands around him and began flying. Mahiru could feel the warmth of him and the nice feeling of both his nice smell and the soft breeze on her face. It all started 3 years ago when they were 14.

_**Flashbacks**_

_It was a nice morning, Mahiru sat behind Roseana and looked out the window. Suddenly, the bell rang and after a few minutes, the teacher appeared._

"_All....right class!! we have a new student", our teacer Yukiko-sensei announced._

"_Please come inside now", she said softly and the door slowly opened, revealing a tall black-haired boy who was slowly walking inside the class. Wow...he looks handsome she thought......but somehow she cant shrugged this weird feeling she sensed when he entered. All the girls were drooling over him except Mahiru and Roseana of course....she's not the type of girl to care so much about boys. He then introduced himself to the class._

"_My name is Mitsuru Suou and I'll be in this class from now on", he said in a harsh voice. The teacher then told him to sit in an unoccupied sit next to me and made me his partner, much to all the girl's dismay again except for her and Roseana who couldn't care less. "Hello....my name is Mahiru", I said gently and we both shook hand. From that time on.....we started to became friends and he also introduced me to his friends Nozomu, Akira, and Misoka._

Mahiru was deep in her thought that she didn't realize they had landed. Mitsuru let go of her and she got down, half heartedly. The flying was really nice and she enjoyed it so much that she wanted to keep going. Mitsuru then slowly shifted back to his human form and they both entered a huge mansion, which is their house. Yes.....they lived together to make it easier contacting each other and they bought the house together of course.

They both entered and walked towards the practice room where everyone else were waiting. After, Mahiru opened the door, she could see everyone else were practicing. So, she put down her stuff and grabbed he microphone, while Mitsuru grabbed his electric guitar.

"So...what song do you want to practice???", she asked the others who stopped what they were doing and looked up. Roseana then answered the question.

"How about Love Drunk???", she stated.

"Alright then.....", Mahiru gave her microphone to Mitsuru and walked towards the key board, while Nozomu grabbed the guitar. They had to switch places because Mitsuru is singing this song and since she couldn't play the guitar, she played the keyboard instead.

"Okay...here we go....1..2..3", Roseana counted and everyone started playing.

_The top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit an run  
An I still taste it on my tongue  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye_

he had such a nice voice and Mahiru really like listening to his voice.

_Cause Just one thing would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
But now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

_I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now its just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
_

She played her keyboard while listening to his voice and the beats.

_  
Cause Just one thing would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over_

_All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
Checking into rehab is everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you_

_I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over  
_

Everyone else were also playing wonderfully and it was really good.

_  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye_

_Cause Just one thing would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over_

_Now it's over  
I still taste it on my tongue  
_

They kept on practicing until 6:00pm and they had dinner afterwards. They then, watched a movie together until midnight and slept at the living room because they were too tired to move. Roseana slept beside Akira on a long couch in front of the T.V. Nozomu and Misoka at the other couch on the left, and Mitsuru and Mahiru at the couch on the right. They all slept soundlessly waiting for the morning sun to shine.

**Okay that was the first chapter.....I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and I'll do my best to make it more interesting next time. Thank You for reading and please.....Read and Review :)**


	3. Sickness

**Hello Everyone....I'm sorry that I couldn't update last week. I was busy with camp....which was really fun. I also want to clear some things.....I do not own the songs that I used. The songs from last chapter were Obvious by Hey Monday and Love Drunk by Boys like Girls, I apologised for not writing this earlier. I also do not own Crescent moon. Well....enjoy the story ....:)**

"Ugh!!! I am so bored!!!!", Akira yawned while fidgeting with his tail . They had just came back from the concert about 1 hour ago and now that everything was done and there are no more concert coming up for awhile......they had nothing to do. The full moon was high up in the sky and stars and darkness were bathing the whole sky. Nozomu and Misoka were busy reading books, newspaper and everything else that could be read. While, Mitsuru went had locked himself in his room again.....it seems like his personality will still not change. Creak...., the door opened and revealed Mahiru and Roseana coming in holding trays full of brownies."Hey everyone!!! do you want some brownies???" "Roseana and I just baked them!!!", Mahiru said happily, showing them the trays o brownies. Akira jumped from his seat and ran around them, like a puppy begging for some food. Mahiru and Roseana put down the brownies at the table and they all each took some.

However.....Mahiru realized that Mitsuru wasn't anywhere to be seen so she said "Hey guys!! I'll go get Mitsuru ok??? wait here!!", and ran up the stairs towards Mitsuru's bedroom. The others didn't say anything but just stared at her strange behaviour.

Mahiru finally arrived in front of his bedroom knock! Knock!, Mahiru knocked a few times but there was no answer. She doesn't know why she wanted to see him....but, she could feel something bad is going to happen she doesn't know what but the feeling just won't leave her alone. She knocked again and again but still...no answer. _Stupid annoying Mitsuru_ she thought. After knocking for the tenth time, she slammed the door open, annoyed. What she saw was enough to make her scream if she could though. But, her voice was sealed from the suprise. Mitsuru was lying there on his bed, he was panting and coughing loudly, she could see blood all over his hands.

"Mitsuru!!!, are you alright???", Mahiru ran up to him and tried to wipe off his sweat and blood. Her eyed met his brown ones which gave a really painful expression that felt like it stabbed her heart greatly.

"I'm...ugh al..right ugh cough, cough", he was coughing badly and blood started to sput out all over again. Mahiru was stunned for awhile, but she then quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom in his room. She opened the cabinet, took out a towel, and an ice pack. She then hurried back to Mitsuru. He now was sitting up, still coughing and covering his mouth with his hands. Mahiru put down the stuff on the table and push Mitsuru down, trying to make him lie down again. However, he was too strong and he was resisting.

"Will you just lie down??? you're making your stupid self worse!!!", she said in an annoyed but concerned voice. She could feel Mitsuru shrugged a but ignored it and continued pushing him down until he's eventually lying down.

She then grabbed the ice pack and put it on top of his forehead. He struggles, alright but she couldn't let him win. Oh no!! not this time!!. She then ran downstair and called Misoka to take a look at him .He's the most responsible of them all, believe it or not. Misoka then took a quick look at him and he explained that Mitsuru is overworked, and for the Lunar race, it could be really dangerous (this is just in my story). Mahiru took a look at Mitsuru who is now asleep because of Misoka's hypnotism. She let out a small smile, _he look cute...WAIT!! what am I talking about!! agh stupid!! _she started to hit herself forgetting that Misoka was present at the moment.

"ah uhm...Princess.. are you hmm alright???", he asked woriedly even though his face was still expressionless as ever. Mahiru could feel staint of red on her cheek so she struggled to answer "ahh I'm...al..right A..Arigato.. Arigato -Thank you . "Alright then Princess.....you can stay here and take care of him....but, don't strain yourself alright??", he said in a tone that made it sounded like she was told by her father. "Yes...Misoka...", she just answered and sat back down at the chair besides Mitsuru's bed.

**Mahiru's POV**

_wahh...he looks so...cute....:) .Wait what the ??? what am I thinking??? agh it must be because I'm tired yeah that must be it!!!._ She started slapping herself mentally again but soon enough got tired and decided to rest. She took a quick last glance at Mitsuru's sleeping form before she drifted to her own world. _Goodnight.....I hope you get better soon..._ and with that...her eyes closed and she slowly drifted to the dreamworld.

**The Next Morning**

**Mitsuru's POV**

_Ugh....I'm so...tired. Geez...I should be careful next time . I remembered her coming in...I wonder what she was thinking I hope I didn't worry her. Hmm....I should get up now...._

He sat up on his bed, however...he suddenly heard a slight groan from the side so he turned his head. _Wha...what is she doing here????_

There,Mahiru was asleep her head was rest peacefully on one side of the bed her brown fringes was covering her brown eyes. She looked so peaceful and innocent that Mitsuru found it really hard to take his eyes off her.

He then saw an ice pack, drinks and other stuff on the table besides his bed and he realised that she was taking care of him the whole time.

_Damn it!! another thing to owe her hmm!! just frigging great!!! but i did get to see her sleeping.....and she's cu..what!! what am I saying?? Damn her!! what did she do to me??? Agh whatever!! I am so out of here!!!_

Mitsuru got out of bed quickly but carefully, afraid he might wake her. He then decided that he would take a shower, so...he took his towel and clothes, went out of his room, and closed the door behind him quietly.

_I don't know if I should be thankful or not that I was sick yesterday........_

_**Okay everyone...that's it for this time. I'm really sorry that is a bit short (actually really short!). I'm really hurrying because I am busy. So.....I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank You for reading and Please!!! REVIEW!!!!**_

_**Thank You Mitsukai Kogin for your wonderful review.....:)**_

_**Also..thank you for Veronika who helped me with the story :D**_

_**Well.....see you next time!!! Sayonara~**_

_**3**_

_**3**_

_**3**_

_**3**_

_**3**_

_**3**_

_**3**_

_**3**_

_**3  
**_


	4. Memories

**Hello…..sorry I couldn't update it faster. My school is nearly finished, so we had loads of work to do…."sigh" my teacher didn't even give us a break. Not a lot anyway. I'm happy and sad that I will be graduating next week…..OMG I'm going to high school next year!!!!! No!!!! **

**Well anyway….here's ch 3 .Ch 4 is nearly done so it will be coming up soon ok??? Enjoy :)**

**Mitsuru's POV**

The wind was passing through me as I flew. To where you asked?? Nowhere really…..I don't really care! I just wanted to get away from that house for awhile. Everything was confusing me. I don't trust anyone, but I found myself getting along with them way too well. There's also that girl….I hate humans! But every time I hurt her or see her cry, I felt a pain on my heart and guilt inside. I don't know what these feelings are, and I'm so confused. I still remembered when we met 3 years ago……

**Flashback**

_It was a nice morning, however a certain boy with aqua hair didn't think so. The sun was shining brightly, but he had a frown on his lips. Today was his first day in the human school and because of different ages, he is separated from the others. He was currently following a lady with long black hair and hazel eyes, black glasses and a book on her hand. She is the teacher of his new class, Yukiko-sensei. They had arrived in front of Room 3, his classroom for the year. _

"_Don't worry they are all nice people", the lady said while smiling down at the boy who is still frowning._

_**Mitsuru's POV**_

"_**Worry??? Why should I be worried??? I could just kill them all in less than 2mins after all" "Not that I am allowed to though"**__, I sighed and just nodded slightly. Yukiko-sensei opened the door in front of us, revealing a class full of humans, boys and girls, sitting on desks (and chairs) that are set in rows of two. "__**They were all chattering loudly…..stupid loud humans!"**__, they had stopped however, when the two of them came in. _

"_Everyone we have a new student, please introduced yourself", Yukiko-sensei announced to the class._

"_**Tch, why do I have to do this? Damn Oboro and Misoka for making me do this!"**_

_Everyone was looking at me curiously….the girls were drooling over me and the boys were glaring. "__**What the hell???",**__ there were two girls though who weren't doing what other girls were doing. One of them has long brown hair, tied in a ponytail and she is currently writing something on her book. The other one has short brown hair and light brown eyes. She is pretty and she was reading a book silently. I looked away from her and decided that I should introduce myself, or else Misoka will punish me again._

"_Hello my name is Mitsuru Suou, 17 years old", I bowed down a bit. "__**Ugh! How I hate being polite…..I'm gonna kill Misoka for making me doing this!"**_

_She then told me to sit on the seat by the short brown haired girl. I walked slowly towards the seat, and sat down. Yukiko-sensei then started the lessons. The girl obviously noticed me, because she suddenly looked up from her book and smiled at me. __**"Whoa…what a nice smile….ugh what?? Take that back! Is not nice at all!"**__, I looked at her, still wearing the frown on my face. Someday I think I might not be able to smile at all…….._

_She then suddenly offered me her hand. I shook her hand and she was smiling even bigger._

"_My name is Mahiru, nice to meet you…", and that's where our friendship started….._

_**End of Flashback**_

She then introduced me to her best friend Roseana, and I introduced her to Akira, Nozomu, Misoka, Oboro and Katsura. She also told me that her parents died when she was small, so she is living alone. Hearing that, Oboro offered her to live with us and she gladly accepted, much to my dismay. A year later, we created a band and started making songs. At first, we were just a school band kind of thing, but then we became popular somehow. Because we were so busy, we bought our own house and we all live together including Roseana (excluding Oboro and Katsura however). They figured out our powers way before that, about a month after our first meeting……

**Flashback**

_It was a full moon that night. A group of teenager was walking through the deserted park. It was winter that time, and because if the cold, hardly anyone was outside during that time. Suddenly, an aqua haired boy fell to the ground, clutching his shirt collar. The rest of them stopped walking, and a short brown-haired girl kneeled down beside him._

"_Mitsuru! Are you alright???", she asked worriedly. However, he pushed her aside and suddenly screamed in pain. Black, dark wings were growing from his back, and his physical appearance were changing slowly. The girl backed away, with a horrified and worried look on her face. The boys quickly ran up to him. The short one started chanting some words and a barrier were put up around them. The other two were holding tightly to each of his hands and the boy, after a few minutes, had turned completely into a Tengu._

_**Mitsuru's POV**_

"_Ugh! I can't control it!! Stop…..", I was pleading inside, while his body were fighting trying to control my powers. When I turned my head slightly, I saw her…..she was frightened and suddenly, this pain started building up inside. It's not a physical wound or anything, but it still hurts badly. _

"_Ahhh!!! Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!", I snapped, my power went berserk and it broke through Misoka's ward. I flew away straight away. I didn't want to see her frightened like that...... Something was rolling down my cheek. Tears??? Dammit!!! I flew up faster, while the wind was swirling around me, like it was trying to calm me down. I know though……that it was the end of our friendship._

_**End of Flashback**_

I was wrong however, when I got home the next day ( I didn't come back that night) the others told me that they explained everything to Mahiru and Roseana. I thought it meant our friendship was over….but guess what??? They accepted it!!!! I meant, they're humans…and they accepted the fact that we are demons, and swore they'll never tell anyone!!!!! Crazy right???

I was shocked and happy at the same time. I was happy that I could still be able to be with her every day, and see her smiles.

I decided to go back. The whole flying thing was wearing me out. Maybe because I'm sick??? Well who knows……I don't want to worry her any longer anyway. Now I am certain of something though…..I know what these feelings are….and I know how I felt towards her. I love her…….

**Yuri: Yay it's done!!! I'm sorry for any wrong grammar……but, if there are any wrong spellings blame him! (Points to Jerry who was checking my draft for the next chapter)**

**Veronika: Yeah blame him! He can't spell :P**

**Jerry: Hey! I heard that….I can spell!**

**(Glares at each other)**

**Yuri: No you can't!**

**Jerry: I can**

**Yuri: Not**

**Jerry: Can**

**Yuri: Not**

**(5 minutes later)**

**Jerry: Can**

**Yuri: Not**

**Jerry: Can **

**Veronika: AHH!! Be quiet you two!!!**

**Jerry: Shush Nunag! (For your information she does NOT like Nunag)**

**Yuri: Yeah Nunag!**

**Veronika: Grr….. (Starts chasing them)**

**Yuri and Jerry: Uh oh…… (Starts running for their dear life)**

**Veronika: Come back here!!!**

**Jerry: No way!!!**

**Yuri: (taking a break while she's chasing Jerry) huff! Huff! Don't….forget to…review please! Huff! Huff!**

**Jerry: She's coming!!!!!!!**

**Yuri: Uh oh bye…….. (Dashes off)**

**:D This is one of the things that always happen in our class. Normally, I'm the one that chases them though :P I don't know why I wrote it……I just felt like it **

**By the way, Veronika is the one who helps me with ideas and Jerry's the one who does most of the checking like grammar and stuff…..(I don't trust him at spelling :P)**

**Well anyway, please review…….**


	5. Kidnapped

**Hey…..well here's ch4.**

**Sorry I didn't update faster, I had graduation on Wed and yesterday was the last day of my intermediate year and I was really sad…..:(**

**I tried to update last week, but I was busy as well……I guess I'm lazy huh?**

**Well….now that I'm on holiday I can work on the story more, but it'll probably be even worse cause my friends wouldn't be able to help me too much. Now then, please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**As much as I wanted, I do not own Crescent moon**

Chapter 4

Mitsuru's POV

Bang! The door slammed open when I was just about to close my eyes. I sat up, groaning for having been interrupted. Looking up, I saw Akira and Misoka at the door, panting and breathing hard. Worries were written all over their face. Wait….Misoka? Worried?? Something is definitely wrong…….

"Mitsuru! Mitsuru! Do you know where the Princess is???", the werewolf asked. _It has something to do with her??? Oh no…this is not good...._

"Ugh, no?", I answered. "What happened anyway", I was getting impatient. I meant what if she's hurt? Oh no……I would snap! This time though, Misoka answered my question.

"We couldn't find the princess anywhere, and since you weren't in your room, we thought she would be with you….well, obviously not". "Nozomu and Roseana are searching for her right now", he managed to keep his usual tone somehow, but I could sense his worries. _I hope nothing bad's gonna happen to her…..and where the hell are those two anyway????_

Bang! The door slammed open once again, and this time revealed Nozomu and Roseana panting heavily. _Speak of the devil……wait! When did the door close anyway??? Ahh whatever!_

Roseana was the first one to calm down, so she started talking. She was holding a piece of paper. Something feels wrong about that paper……and I was right! Roseana just gave the paper to me and started explaining that she found this paper by the front door, and from the contents of it……the Princess has been kidnapped. I began reading the paper.

_Dear members of the Devil's Voice…..or should I say members of the Lunar Race???? I have your dear human girl with me, and if you don't want to see her lifeless……I suggest you drop out from the Music Industries…..or else, say goodbye to your little girly!!!!! You have 3 days to do that, and trying to find us will be a waste of time, so……Good Luck!_

_Your sincerely, The Princess's kidnapper _

"What does it say Mitsuru???", Akira whined and came closer to me. I was still holding to the paper tightly and my left hand was formed into a fist. I am so close to snapping out now…..

I shoved the paper to Akira's face, afraid that I might destroy it cause of my anger. Geez….I really have an anger issue huh????

Akira had just finished reading it seems, because I could hear his whining. Turning my head slightly, I saw his eyes widening and staring at the paper as if it was a ghost. Wait a minute! a demon is afraid of a ghost??? This world really is weird……..

He gave the paper to Misoka next, who read it quickly and was surprised of the content as well.

"How the hell does this person knows that we are of the Lunar Race???" "And what the hell was with the dropping out thing???", Nozomu yelled in frustration. Oh yeah….I forgot that he's here too.

Normal POV

"Oh no! Whoever this person is, he/she is going to pay!!!!", Mitsuru growled, and had a murderous look and aura surrounding him. It made the others backed away slightly, even Misoka who is usually never scared of anything.

"Okay…calm down Mitsuru! I know you're worried about her but-"

"I am not worried about her!", Mitsuru yelled, not letting Roseana finish. However, it seems like he's not the only one who was irritated as well, because Roseana quickly walked up to him and grabbed his shirt's collar. He and the others were surprised, but Roseana doesn't seem to care.

"Shut up! I am worried too so will you just shut your mouth and let me tell you my plan!!!", she eventually yelled. Roseana yelled? That was a really surprising event. She let go of him and sat down on his bed, looking irritated and depressed.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side", the werewolf whispered, still surprised. Roseana heard eventually, and shot him dead glares. She then told us her plan…...

**Meanwhile, somewhere not too far away from them…..**

**Mahiru's POV**

"Ugh…"

I groaned as I started to find my consciousness back. I tried to open my eyes, however the light was blinding me and I closed it right away. My head was still spinning and my memories were fuzzy. I tried to recall what had happened to me when…..

"Oh look…the little Princess is awake…"

I jumped, surprised and looked towards where the voice came from. There, leaning against a wall was a man. I couldn't make out his face properly because of the dim light.

Then, I remembered what had happened to me. I was looking for Mitsuru when I found out that he wasn't anywhere at home. I was worried that he'll be sick again, since he just recovered. I was walking through a dark alley, towards the beach where I knew Mitsuru likes to visit. However, when I turned at the corner, something hard hit me and I lost my consciousness.

I was too busy thinking, that I didn't realized the man had came closer until I felt someone pulled me up by my collar. I looked up in horror, and I saw his dark red eyes, staring deep into my soul.

"Let me go!", I yelled, but he suddenly slapped me hard across my face and dropped me down.

I sat up, holding my cheek that is probably red now by the sudden impact.

"My name is Ryo…..remember that!"

"Ungrateful child, you are just like your pitiful mother", he yelled at me while taking a step closer.

"If your father didn't marry her….he could have been a powerful demon, not a pitiful one", he let out a small chuckle and stepped closer.

I moved back, trembling and shivering all over, however, he just chuckled again and stepped even closer.

"He would not have been killed by me then, and poor little princess here wouldn't be all alone", he laughed out a sinister laugh, which sends shivers down my spine. I moved back again, but then was stop by something hard. I looked back and realized I had reached the wall and couldn't move any further.

I heard a chuckle once again, and in a flash Ryo was holding me up by the collar again. I kicked and punched, trying to get away, but he slapped me again and I stopped.

"Well at least I could taste your blood", I looked up in horror and that's when I saw those fangs…….I realized then that HE is a vampire. But it was too late….I started to struggle again but he already moved his fangs towards me.

In a second, I could feel his fangs deep inside my skin around my neck, and my head was spinning all around again. I felt an unbearable amount of pain and my head was about to explode.

"Aghhhhh!!!", I yelled in pain before my world was consumed by the darkness again………..

**Errr whoa I can't believe Roseana did that!!!! (Oh wait….I wrote it) suprising???**

**Is it confusing??? You can ask me any question if you want but about Ryo and Mahiru's parents…….that will be explained later.**

**So….please review and sry for wrong grammars….. **


End file.
